03 May 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-05-03 ;Comments *Peel mentions having another kidney stone after playing the appropriate Rollin' Stone track from Muddy Waters. *Peel mentions watching the Eurovision Song Contest on TV and says it is one of the greatest he's seen but says none of the songs on it were remotely appealing. However, he did enjoy the Yugoslavian entry and the winning one last year when the contest was held in Belgium. *Peel reveals that the Passmore Sisters have split. *Peel plays a track from Duane Eddy on the programme to celebrate his 50th birthday last week. *Peel mentions John Walters did his programme yesterday because he was suffering from pain due to kidney stones. Sessions * Pooh Sticks #1. Recorded: 1988-04-19. * Unseen Terror #1. Recorded: 1988-03-22. Broadcast: 11 April 1988 Tracklisting *Muddy Waters: Rollin' Stone *Dose Material: Outlaw (12") Cutting *Pooh Sticks: On Tape (session) *Four Brothers: Siya Zvriko *Echo & The Bunnymen: Pictures On My Wall (v/a LP - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo #''' *Unseen Terror: Oblivion Descends / Divisions (session) *Lavine Hudson: Intervention (7") Virgin *A.R. Kane: Baby Milk Snatcher (12" - Up Home!) Rough Trade '''# *Rote Kapelle: Fire Escape (7") In Tape &''' *Azaad: Tere Husan Di Gal (v/a LP - Bhangra Power) Multitone *Pooh Sticks: Alan McGee (session) *Overlord X: 14 Days In May (7") Hardcore '''& *Chameleons: Swamp Thing (LP - Strange Times) Geffen *Duane Eddy And The Rebels: Kommotion (LP - Surfin') Jamie *Unseen Terror: Strong Enough To Change / Odie's Revenge / It's My Life (session) *Bump: The Gossip (7" - Secret Agent Orange) Lost *Leonard Dembo & Barura Express: Sharai (LP - Sharai) Shungu *Pooh Sticks: Heartbreak (session) *Medicine Head: Call On Your Saviour (And Sing With The Drum) (LP - Heavy On The Drum) Dandelion *De La Soul: Plug Tunin' (12" - Plug Tunin' / Freedom Of Speak) Tommy Boy @''' *Unseen Terror: Voice Your Opinion (session) *Sudden Sway: I've Got A Tinnitron Amusement Centre (LP - 76 Kids Forever) Rough Trade *Kendell Smith: Blues Get Raid (LP - Time Running Out...) Ariwa '''# *Membranes: Love Your Puppy (LP - Kiss Ass... Godhead!) Homestead *Pooh Sticks: Indiepop Ain't Noise Pollution (session) *Kansas City Five: Get Yourself A Monkey Man And Make Him Strut His Stuff *Jesus And Mary Chain: Taste Of Cindy (Acoustic Version) (LP - Barbed Wire Kisses (B-Sides And More)) Blanco Y Negro *Raw Dope Posse: Listen To My Turbo (12") Show Jazz &''' *Unseen Terror: Incompatible / Burned Beyond Recognition (session) *Amayenge: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (7") Kariba Tracks marked '''# on File 2 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B9851XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 * 3) john peel show tapes 5a 1988 * 4) 1988-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE008 ; Length * 1) 1:57:33 * 2) 1:30:11 (until 0:10:47) * 3) 0:45:53 (0:06:24 - 0:20:08) * 4) 1:32:30 (0:59:19 - 1:02:46) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Created from SB660, SB668, SB674, SB690, SB696 and SB698 of Weatherman22's Tapes * 3) Many thanks to Happy Otter * 4) Created from LE008 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9851/1) * 2) Mediafire * 3) Mixcloud * 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes